A typical loader is a utility vehicle containing a rigid frame, a pair of lift arms, and four wheels or tracks. Typically, the lift arms are removably affixed to a bucket for scooping, moving, and loading. A loader is used to complete tasks in several construction, farm, and utility environments in all seasons and weather with ease.
Several different attachments can be attached to the lift arms of some styles of loaders. One of the more common attachments is a bucket. This bucket is often used to scrape, scoop, move, and pulverize ground and materials. Often, during use a user may need to use to several varying attachments to complete a given task. Therefore, there is a need for a device that combines attachments and adds versatility to the standard bucket.